Mayuri's Bankai!! Sawatari・Clash of the Demon
Mayuri's Bankai!! Sawatari・Clash of the Demon is the one-hundred first episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, of the 12th Division, battles against the Bount, Sawatari. Summary Sawatari summons his Doll, Baura and he warns his Doll that their enemy, Mayuri, is different from the weaklings they've been fighting, as their opponent is a captain. Mayuri remarks that the Bounts are interesting and he informs Sawatari that the powers of the Bounts have origins with Soul Society's ancient technology. He then states that it's a pity because one single mistake caused the experiments to become forbidden and the information on them being lost forever. Mayuri then asks Sawatari if he'd be willing to become one of his research experiments, but Sawatari refuses and states that the goal of the Bounts is to destroy Seireitei. Mayuri tells his opponent that he'll regret his decision and the two of them prepare to battle. Baura heads into a different dimension and Mayuri states that he read the reports and knows all about his Doll's ability. Mayuri then activates his Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō, and goes on top of a rooftop to avoid the attack. However, to his shock, Baura enters back into Mayuri's dimension through the air, and Mayuri is barely able to dodge Baura's attack. Mayuri continues dodging Baura's attack and he eventually swings his Zanpakutō on the Doll's scales. However, the scales are too hard and no damage is done, which gives the Doll enough time to slam into Mayuri, causing the captain to crash into a wall. Baura then attacks Mayuri again and Mayuri ends up losing the entirety of his left arm. Sawatari comes out and tells Mayuri that since coming to Soul Society, he and the other Bounts have gained a large amount of power from the spiritual particles and because of that Baura's alternate dimensions are no longer restricted to just physical surfaces. Sawatari then mocks Mayuri for being this weak. As this happens, Uryū Ishida senses an increase in one of the captain's Reiatsu and he activates his Quincy Bangle. Mayuri injects himself with the Hojiku Zai, causing his arm to regenerate and Sawatari remarks that Mayuri has an interesting body. After telling his "test subject" to be quiet, Mayuri pulls part of his ear out and it forms a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament. Mayuri swings the scythe towards his opponent, but Baura is able to block the attack. The two then continue battling and Mayuri remarks to himself that he should have brought Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi since he could have used her as a decoy. Mayuri then notices that Baura always hides in an alternate dimension whenever going from one place to the next and that he eats anything around him when exiting the alternate dimension. This causes Mayuri to head into an open area and he yells for Baura to come on out. Mayuri then uses explosives to to create smoke around the area. This allows Mayuri to figure out where the Bount is hiding and he throws his scythe towards the Bount, successfully attaching it to his Doll. Mayuri tells Sawatari that his Doll must eat anything in its way and that with all the smoke in the area it was easy to figure out where it was hiding. Mayuri then stabs Sawatari's arm with his Zanpakutō, but Baura throws Mayuri into a wall before the captain can do any more damage. Baura falls to the ground and Mayuri remarks that it seems like his cut was too shallow, but after coming so far, he should be able to defeat his opponent quickly. Sawatari suddenly uses the spiritual particles in the air to heal himself and Mayuri recognizes his technique as the same thing that the Quincy can do. Sawatari tells Mayuri that it doesn't matter how many times he attacks him, as he can always heal himself, but Sawatari's right arm suddenly becomes paralyzed. Mayuri uses this opportunity to kick the Bount onto the ground and then step on and stab into Sawatari's paralyzed arm. Mayuri explains that his Zanpakutō paralyzes anything it cuts, but unlike normal paralysis the victim still feels pain. Mayuri takes his Zanpakutō out of Sawatari and decides to take the Bount back for research, but Baura suddenly spits out everything it has eaten onto Mayuri, allowing Sawatari and his Doll to escape. Mayuri remarks that it doesn't matter if he runs, since his Zanpakutō's effect won't disappear. In the alternate dimension, Sawatari's injuries heal and he orders his Doll to counterattack. Sawatari goes out of the alternate dimension and waits for Mayuri to come towards him, but Mayuri has already arrived, surprising Sawatari. Mayuri explains that he knew where he was because of the records from Sawatari's battle in the Human World. He states that his Reiatsu was able to be tracked from the Kidō, Kakushitsuijaku, and that it's possible for him to track him as long as he has that Reiatsu data. He adds on that Ichigo Kurosaki was able to track him down with modified souls, which inspired Mayuri to create a sensor that could track him down. He states that their earlier battle allowed him to get the Reiatsu needed to complete the device. Mayuri informs the Bount that he was tracking specifically him from the start, as his body has aged from all the souls that he had and that he'd be perfect research material. Mayuri asks Sawatari to become his research subject again, but Sawatari begins laughing and has his Doll fire off Hadō #4: Byakurai at Mayuri. Mayuri dodges the attack and Sawatari informs Mayuri that his Doll has absorbed the spirit power of every technique it has been hit by. Mayuri continues dodging the attacks fired off from the Doll, but Baura chases after him with faster speed than before and it eventually bites into Mayuri's left arm. Mayuri stabs into the underbelly of the Doll, causing it to fall down and as this happens, Ririn informs Ichigo of the ongoing battle and Ichigo quickly heads there. Mayuri is shown to have lost his entire left arm again and Sawatari states that he must finish off the captain before he heals himself again. Mayuri suddenly activates his Bankai and it spits out poison, but Baura swallows the poison. Sawatari gives his Doll the rest of his spiritual energy to help him and he states that he can't die in a place like this, since he wants to become the leader of the Bounts. Baura suddenly bites into the head of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, but the Zanpakutō brings out spikes that stab into the underbelly of Baura. As Baura falls down, the Zanpakutō charges towards the Doll and attacks. As this happens, Uryū and Yoshi both sense the battle. Sawatari calls for his Doll, but he doesn't get a response and Sawatari asks that he spares him in exchange for information about the Bounts. However, Sawatari quickly turns into dust from the poison and Mayuri remarks that he just wasted his time and he heads back. Meanwhile, Uryū confronts Yoshi as she battles some Shinigami and the two of them prepare to battle. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Izuru Kira goes up to Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto about the situation with the Bounts and he asks where the 3rd Division should go. Rangiku remarks that she forgot to tell him and Hitsugaya begins to get angered at Rangiku. Hitsugaya then tells Kira to go to the northern wall, and Hitsugaya asks Rangiku if she forgot to inform any other Divisions. She states that she didn't, but the 11th Division are shown to be doing nothing. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Sawatari #Uryū Ishida #Onmitsukidō (flashback) #Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) #Noba (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ririn #Yoshi Fights *Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Sawatari (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Kidō used: *Hadō #4 *Bakudō #58. (flashback) *Hadō #31. Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Dolls summoned: * * Other powers: * * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes